


Dame Vérité

by a_popcorn_kernel



Series: poppy's playlist [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Songfic, akuma!marinette, akumanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point.Dame Vérité rises from the ashes of Marinette's anger, brilliant and shining.Previously titled "they say i did something bad".
Series: poppy's playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686544
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	Dame Vérité

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im on a roll or smth. two songfics in a day. enjoy!

Everyone has a breaking point. 

Marinette seethes, furious. 

Lila has gone too far. This morning, she had spread the word that she had accidentally eaten a bug that was allegedly in a macaron that came from her family's bakery.

Her parents could lose their income, their bakery even, if word ever got around that they were "violating" sanitation protocols.

Her sickly sweet smile as she threatened her family had infuriated Marinette, her rage rolling off her in waves. It was the push off of the cliff. The final, fatal stab in the back. 

The snapping of the rope that held up the guillotine blade, silver metal, sharp and deadly, racing towards her neck.

Then and there, she decides to let Hawkmoth akumatize her later. Just to get it over with, to punish her sufficiently, and never again be an akuma.

And why _shouldn't_ she indulge her anger, just this once? 

After all, everyone had a breaking point, and Ladybug had just reached hers. 

* * *

During lunch break, she goes home.

She climbs up to her balcony, still seething, willing Hawkmoth to come. Right on cue, a black butterfly—black as the liar's heart, she thinks bitterly—melts into the lucky charm bracelet she had started wearing everywhere for reassurance. 

(Heh. Reassurance. It hadn't helped her one bit.)

She removes her earrings, wordlessly entrusting them to Tikki, right before the akumatization consumes her entire flesh and soul.

* * *

Dame Vérité rises from the ashes of Marinette's anger, brilliant and shining. 

Her left hand is raised, palm up, a golden feather hovering above it. A wickedly sharp, icicle of a scepter is in the other. A dainty golden chain encircles her left wrist in place of her charm bracelet. She holds herself like a queen, head high, feet hovering above the ground, too perfect to even touch the imperfectness of this world. Her sheer black veil flutters as she glides towards her school, looking for all the world a bride in black. Her dress is fit for royalty, black as night and streaked with blood red, rippling as she wafts through the air. Her midnight hair ripples down her back in waves, a river of darkness. Her pale feet are encased in intricate silver sandals.

She is a wonder to behold: beautiful, graceful and _terrible_. 

She descends through the open space above their school, making her way towards the cafeteria. She silently pushes the door open, floating inside to shocked faces and dropped jaws.

(Adrien slips out of the room silently, using an alternate exit.)

She glides forward, sapphire eyes pinned on a certain Lila Rossi who sits in the central table, surrounded by her classmates. The Italian brunette manages to hold her gaze, but she can sense the fear in her. Somewhere deep inside, the liar knows her reckoning has come. 

A cryptic smile knifes her pristine face, the curve of her scarlet lips promising danger. 

"Lila Rossi," she intones, her voice resounding through the room. "I am Dame Vérité. Surrender, and I will spare your life. If you don't…" Her voice holds glee. "Then I'll have no choice but to _make_ you surrender."

Lila tries bravado. "Marinette—that is you, right?—I'll never surrender." 

The class gapes, astonished at the revelation that this cold, cruel being was Marinette. Alya herself is too shocked to even take her phone out.

Lila continues, blathering as she tries to stall for time. "Besides, Ladybug is my best friend. She'll save me, anyways!"

No sooner have the words left her lips when Dame Vérité holds her left palm up, feather and chain both glittering in the artificial light. 

After a moment, the feather sinks down onto her palm, its shine dulling.

Dame Vérité smirks. "For all the idiots in here, this is the feather of truth. When you lie, it gets heavier, and if you are truthful, it stays shining." Her words slice through them, tearing Lila's illusions to shreds. "Ladybug, in fact, is not this liar's best friend. Nor have you ever been to Achu. Nor have you ever been a fox heroine."

At that, she saw Alya clench her fists out of the corner of her eye. 

"Lila Rossi is a liar," she declared, heavy authority in a tone that brooked no argument. "And I, as Lady of Truth, have a duty to punish her accordingly." 

She pointed her silver scepter at the brunette's neck. "Come along, now, Lila dear. You wouldn't want me to hurt you, would you?" she says in a sugar sweet tone, malice buried in her words. 

Lila meekly follows, a sharp contrast to her earlier bravado. It seems she is now scared for her life.

But before Dame Vérité can whisk her prey away, the doors bang open for the second time. A black blur flashes towards her as she swiftly glides out of the way, leaving Chat Noir to skid to a stop before he hits a table. Lila takes the opportunity to hide under a table, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh! What a nice surprise!" she croons out. "A little kitty. Would you like to be my pet, _chaton_?"

He grins rakishly, stalking towards her. "Sorry, but the only one I answer to is my Lady."

Dame Vérité suppresses a laugh. _If only he knew…_

"Well, your Lady is gone, so there isn't anyone you can answer to, anymore." She isn't lying, and so her feather grows bright.

He laughed. "As if I'd believe an akuma!"

"You should," she proclaims. "I am Dame Vérité, and I hold the power of truth in my hands, _chaton_. That feather that just grew brighter? That's the feather of truth." 

Chat Noir blanches. _If this akuma is Lady Truth...and that is the feather of truth...then does that mean what she's saying is true?_

Her next words punch through him, leaving him gasping for breath. "Ladybug. Is. Gone," she says, each word sounding like a thunderclap. 

He wheezes, unbelieving of the truth. No. That couldn't be! he thinks frantically, unwilling to accept it. 

The akuma smiles, red lips, red as blood, slicing through his heart. "You're all alone now, kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update soon ahhh sorryyyy
> 
> comments? violent reactions? complaints? praise? please comment down below.
> 
> if you liked it, leave some kudos/comments behind! they really help motivate me!
> 
> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanfic Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [a-popcorn-kernel](https://a-popcorn-kernel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
